


Morning Routines

by Gingervora



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, just some post game fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingervora/pseuds/Gingervora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Rona fall into a new routine since the world is no longer at risk of falling apart. Just some cozy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> When Trespasser stuff started coming out, I got inspired to write some post game Rona/Cullen fluff but between being sick and video games it took a little longer than planned. I really would appreciate some comments. Thanks for reading!

Peaking over the snowy mountaintops, the sun's light streamed into Rona's chambers, drawing shadows across the floor. The bed was a mess, half of the blanket kicked off and a few of the pillows on the floor, not to mention the commander laying on top of the mess he helped create. His hands lay folded behind his head to support his neck and he watched the Inquisitor get dressed, lacing together her attire and pulling on her shoes and gloves. 

"Going so soon?" Cullen asked and he rolled on to his side to angle himself out of the sun's glare. Blasted light was giving him a headache.

"Restoring peace to Thedas doesn't exactly give me lots of days to sleep in." She sighed as she reached for the brush on her desk. With each stroke against her hair, the pained look on her face grew. Perhaps growing out her hair had not been the best idea. "I thought you would've been happier with my at Skyhold more often. Less fights with dragons, more paper work." She threw the brush back to her desk and it skidded off, taking a few papers with it.

Cullen stretched where he laid, only slightly amused with the look on her face. "I wouldn't wish that paper work against my worst enemy," he replied and finally sat up, pushing himself off the bed began pulling on his clothes. 

The Inquisition was no longer at war, instead only piecing together what was left of Thedas. It had been a while, but slowly even Skyhold started to see the changes that came with the new found peace. Eventually Cullen had changed out his armor for a lighter attire, though nothing as fancy or pompous as the clothes Leliana and Josephine continued to gift him. Most days he donned simple outerwear and a leather jacket. Even Rona changed her formal attire to something a little more casual, only dressing up in the outerwear for meetings and judgements. Most of the time she wore a loose red shirt tied at the middle with a golden sash, even going without shoes at times.

"Do I look less... bed wrangled now?" she asked him. Had she a mirror, this would not be a problem. Actually, had there been no meeting in the morning with some nobles that Josephine insisted she meet at the crack of dawn, there would be no need for any of this.

"Is that even a word?" Cullen replied curiously, pulling his shirt over his head. The look on her face said she was too tired to even start with him now. He took a few steps towards her and surveyed her outfit for anything inside out or buttons undone. "Yes, Rona, you look fine."

Rona loosely wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a smile. "That's not what you said last night." 

"I said many things last night." Had he even tried, he could not have stopped the smile that spread over his face. "And I could say them again."

A blush spread across her features so she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest so he could not see. "If only you offered half an hour ago." 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Only half an hour?" he teased and she buried her face in his chest even more. She stood there like that for a moment longer before pulling back and smoothing out her hair with her hands. 

"Going to stay up here a little longer?" Rona asked. 

The commander shook his head, plucking his jacket from the chair he had tossed it on the previous night and pulling it on in one swift movement. A little after the fight against Corypheus, he had moved in to Rona's room. He had thought his sleeping habits would keep her awake through the nights and didn't want her doing her duty tired or agitated. Instead, she seemed happier lately, less stressed. That could just be the fact she wasn't running out of Skyhold every week to fight dragons or red templars.

"I'm still directing the relief effort. Work never ends for either of us, it seems." 

She stood up on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Care to escort me to my meeting?" Rona asked.

"I would love to." He ran his fingers through his hair, just to straighten it as best he could. Rona's hair wasn't the only one to grow a bit and his curls became a little more noticeable. Cullen held out his hand for her to take and she laced her fingers in his. 

"Do you need any additional support around the Hinterlands?" Rona asked him as they left their room. "Josie's aiming for more supplies from these nobles, but we also might be able to squeeze a few troops out of them if you need."

He began to devise a checklist in his head, trying to remember if there was anything he had forgotten. After the fight against Corypheus, they had a surplus of troops though many had left after the immediate threat had passed. Finally, he shook his head in response. "We're in more need of building materials there than more volunteers to feed. Most of the fighting has died down, but the residents in the Hinterlands have only began to farm in earnest."

"I'll keep that in mind." The rest of the walk was quiet and enjoyable, certainly not something undeserved after the past few years of never ending duties. It was nice just to enjoy the walk down. 

By the door to Josephine's office, Cullen let go of her hand and cupped her cheeks with his hands. He placed his lips on hers, feeling her hands pull at his shirt to bring him closer for a much longer kiss than he had planned on. Not that he objected.

"Have a nice day," Rona said once she pulled away. 

"I'm sure I will."


End file.
